Alice
is an anime-exclusive character for the BC Extra side story in the Danball Senki W. Appearance Alice wear as '' Cosmic Pretty Reina'' Background Like Hiro and other otaku, she was rather knowledgeable on anime and tokusatsu stories, allowing her to master the catchphrase and lines perfectly. She is also able to capable of making new suits for cosplay, as shown when she made a cosplay of LBX Liu Bei for Yuuya. Personality Alice was rather hot-headed and revengeful, writing any of people's mistake in her death notebook. She was rather knowledgeable on cosplay and capable of assisting Yuuya to get things right even though he knew nothing of cosplay or the stories themselves. However, in battle, she was rather shy, prudent and scared to fight the enemies upfront, which is why her LBX is equipped with long ranged weapons rather than close range. After being reminded about her role to be Cosmic Pretty Reina, she began battling the enemies upfront, even though she equip long-range weapons. Chronology Alice first appear as a partner for Shirley but the latter ditches her in favor for joining Hiro, who simultaneously abandoned Yuuya to go as team Cosmic Hero Senshiman. She and Yuuya joined forces to get revenge on their former partners as team Revenge Army of Hell while assisting Yuuya for his cosplay. However, she could not battle well with Yuuya because of her introvert personality, causing her to just stood on the sideline and goes as while Yuuya battled the enemies upfront for all rounds. When fighting against Team O.T.A. where the members are Otacross and OtaRed, Yuuya was unable to fight properly because the opposing team keep pestering about him mocking Cosplay and no knowledge on at least one anime and hero he loves. Like usual, Alice could not even help him because of her introvert personality. When being yelled and reminded by Shirley to save Yuuya and her role as Cosmic Pretty Reina, Alice make her move to save Yuuya's Liu Bei and managed to defeat OtaRed. Though, Otacross was too formidable just for herself to handle. She reminded Yuuya that he was not hollow and cooler than any other heroes when he used LBX. Thanks to her cheers, Yuuya was able to get up and fight properly, defeating Otacross together with her help. Later, before final round, she helps Yuuya to create a cosplay of LBX Liu Bei, allowing Yuuya to cosplay as the hero that he truly admired. When fighting against Hiro and Shirley, Alice had changed Grey Maid's weapon to an ax and she battle Shirley rather rashly. She was able to knock Shirley's Kunoichi to collide against Hiro's Perseus before allowing Yuuya to finish them both with Byakko Shohazan, thus they become champion for BC Extras. She and Yuuya received the MeisterX3 core memory and a pair cosplay set. However, Yuuya insisted that she and Shirley to use the cosplay set and Alice give the core memory to Yuuya in return. Alice and Shirley were never seen again until Episode 52, where they were shown as one of the people who provided LBX data to Tiny Orbit. Both of them are then seen in the last three episodes of W as the players who participated in Grand Sphere plan. LBX *'Grey Maid ' Trivia *Her voice actress, Hie, one of the "Little Blue boX" J-Pop members that vocalizes the opening themes. **She also voices Rinko Namino, a mechanic of Jenock Second Platoon in Danball Senki Wars. Category:Female Characters Category:LBX players Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Tournament Participants